


Прекрасное далеко

by Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Execution, Gen, Politics, Post-Canon, Propaganda, Trials, War Crimes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Победившие неизбежно судят проигравших, но когда штурмовики готовы скорее погибнуть, чем отказаться от своих убеждений, Финн пытается спасти их, эти идеалы подорвав.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Прекрасное далеко

Конвоирование пленных штурмовиков могло бы пройти проще. Они могли бы справиться лучше.

Когда офицеры Первого Порядка получили сообщение о гибели Верховного лидера и всего высшего командования , многие раскусили ампулу с ядом. И всё же несколько отрядов пошло в атаку на корабли Сопротивления, а кто-то отдал приказ стрелять на поражение. Генерал Дэмерон взял ответственность на себя. С тех пор Финн старался присутствовать на задержаниях.

Кто-то вывел своих людей без оружия навстречу солдатам и приветствовал освободителей гордым молчанием.

Кто-то отстреливался до последнего.

Финн злился на себя, на своих соратников — бывших соратников — потому что кровопролитие, которое должно было закончиться с битвой на Экзеголе, началось вновь. И совершенно бессмысленно.

Пленный генерал Хакс выдвинул условие капитуляции, которая должна была лишить остатки Первого Ордена даже надежды на власть и доступ к ресурсам: как можно большему количеству штурмовиков будет сохранена жизнь. Пока Финн не услышал, как собранный наспех новый совет Сопротивления обсуждает, как сделать из пленных пример того, что случается со слугами тирании, он не думал, что это вообще необходимо обсуждать.

Но нельзя было оставить и капли этой заразы в галактике, нужно было выжечь из памяти Империю, ее наследников и бастардов, иначе все повторится снова. И каждая отнятая сейчас жизнь будет стоить десяти тысяч спасенных в будущем.

По крайней мере, если так рассуждать, какой-то смысл все же появлялся.

Финн сопровождал полк штурмовиков, сдавшийся в конце изнурительного боя — они сложили оружие лишь по приказу раненого капитана, которая поняла, что им никак уже не спастись. Пленники стояли ровным строем, игнорируя места, на которые можно сесть, и смотрели прямо перед собой — но, стоя к ним лицом, Финн не мог поймать ни одного взгляда.

Шлемы у них отобрали еще до посадки, свалив в одну кучу, — Финн слышал, что где-то другие конвоиры пытались их сжечь. Финн по себе знал, что вот сейчас, с обнаженными лицами, им действительно страшно. Штурмовики видят лица исключительно тех, с кем спят в одном бараке, а нынешняя ситуация могла напомнить только времена далекого детства, когда они не срослись еще с оружием и формой.

И Финн понимал, почему они предпочитали держать строй и мучительно долго стоять, пока корабль уносил их все дальше от жизни, в которой они хоть что-то знали. Дисциплину у них отобрать никто не мог.

С кем-то из них он мог расти, но он едва ли помнил хоть чьи-то глаза.

Финн внезапно ощутил желание встать с ними рядом — иррациональный отзвук,вызванный долгими годами муштры на всеобщую солидарность и единство. Нет, братство с однополчанами он потерял, когда вопреки уставу обрел имя, и больше свой дивизион не вспоминал. Но сейчас эти солдаты нуждались в нем просто потому, что никто в Сопротивлении не поймет, как глубоко может забраться в душу и в разум Первый Порядок.

Полет не был долгим, но, строясь прямо на посадочной полосе, штурмовики выглядели бесконечно изможденными. Нужно было заканчивать со всем этим быстрее.

Финн взглянул на выстроившихся в ряды людей, на их лица, покрытые копотью и кровью, на влажные разводы на щеках, взглянул в блестящие, стеклянные глаза — и ему стало страшно.

Среди них мог оказаться и он сам. Если бы ему так не повезло, если бы в тот единственный раз, когда ему хватило смелости сделать шаг в сторону, его бы не подхватили — вот где бы он стоял.

Или же его труп превратился бы в звездную пыль, переплавляясь со сталью и камнем в сиянии Соло на месте гравитационного поля Старкиллера.

Или же он бы погиб в открытом космосе, когда адмирал Холдо совершила свой самоубийственный маневр.

Финн не думал о смерти как о чем-то, что может произойти с ним, с тех пор, как Роуз спасла его от страшной героической глупости. Бесстрашие опьянило их всех, и только бесстрашием и удалью тех, кому терять нечего, они и пережили эту войну — но все спасшие его случайности не казались такими весомыми, как удивительное появление генерала Дэмерона на борту его корабля.

А штурмовики продолжали молча стоять, сохраняя выправку. Финн слышал всхлипы, но только потому, что солдаты поддерживали оглушительную тишину.

Он вышел перед ними один, как было условлено,

— Штурмовики Первого Порядка, — он заговорил в микрофон, и его голос задребезжал из динамиков на плацу, — ваше командование пало. Первый Порядок разрушен, а те, кому вы присягали на верность, мертвы. — Штурмовики не шелохнулись. — За ваши преступления против народов галактики Временное правительство Сопротивления и Новой Республики приговаривает вас к смертной казни.

Пришлось сделать глубокий вдох. На него все так же не был обращен ни один взгляд — все смотрели в серое холодное небо, на нависшие дождевые облака. Так их учили принимать смерть, с высоко поднятой головой. Неотвратимую смерть.

— Однако, принимая в расчет характер вербовки Первым Порядком человеческого состава, Совет готов дать вам шанс на искупление. Тем, кто отречется от присяги и добровольно согласится на участие в восстановлении ущерба, нанесенного военной агрессией.

И только тогда по стройным рядам пробежал шепот. И смешок.

— Меня зовут Финн, — голос дрогнул, — я…

— Ты не заслужил имени!

Выкрик был громким, и теперь уже на него обратились все разъяренные, все испуганные, все смиренные взгляды.

— Предатель!

Крифф, из него тоже сделали пример.

Он чувствовал, знал, что за его спиной его офицеры держат палец на курке.

— Все, кто готов отречься от присяги, — нестройные выкрики продолжались, — сделайте шаг вперед.

Прошел мучительный миг — и кто-то первым сделал шаг. А за ним последовали и другие. Финн выдохнул с облегчением.

Может, кто-то искренне считал себя виновным, а кто-то просто хотел выжить, но главное, что один за одним штурмовики выстраивались перед офицерами для последующего конвоя, и эти жизни удастся сохранить.

Но в изначальном строю осталось все еще очень много людей. Когда после долгого ожидания стало понятно, что последний сомневающийся присоединился и все они готовы скорее умереть, чем сдаться, Финн дал отмашку замкнуть конвой.

Слишком много, что офицеров-штурмовиков, что рядовых, слишком.

— Не верим предателю! — в этот раз он увидел, откуда раздался голос. Эта девушка была пугающе юной — возможно, её забрали в центр подготовки только в этом году. Финн похолодел. — Лучше умереть солдатом, чем жить рабом.

— Да вы продадите этих несчастных, кому ты врешь, предатель! — заорал кто-то басом издалека. — Слава Первому Порядку!

Синхронно отданное приветствие привело Финна в иррациональную ярость.

Но, крифф, что еще они делали, как не перепродавали рабов побежденного врага.

Он стремительным шагом подошел к оставшимся офицерам сопротивления и выхватил голофон, через который Совет наблюдал за ситуацией.

— Когда назначена казнь? — он выплюнул. — Прошу отсрочить исполнение приговора. Генерал нам в последний раз пригодится.

***

Когда конвой вошел в камеру генерала, тот стоял у бронированного окна, сложив руки за спиной, будто все еще был на мостике и наблюдал за бескрайним космосом через лобовую панель. Финн машинально расправил плечи.  
И поправил висящий на боку бластер.

Как такового суда не было — Совет считал, что Хакса необходимо казнить после подписания капитуляции, отправив всех прочих выживших офицеров отбывать пожизненные сроки. Причин для высшей меры было предостаточно, но в последующих документах и официальных заявлениях главной называлось уничтожение системы Хосниан.

Финн помнил ярость, исказившую лицо генерала, когда По объявил ему, что статус политического беженца для него более не сохраняется. Генерал Органа готова была защитить шпиона, но её больше не было.

С этого момента все было предрешено.

Вместо настоящего суда были переговоры — Хакс все равно сдавался на своих условиях. Штурмовиков согласились беречь гораздо больше, чем изначально собирались. Офицерам дали возможность реабилитации. Семьи и детей офицеров — запретили преследовать. Верховного лидера Кайло Рена ни в одном документе не упомянули под другим именем — странный и непонятный для Финна последний реверанс.

Вообще-то у генерала не было возможности диктовать условия. Но он убеждал Совет в том, что каждое его предложение сыграет на руку новому порядку, позволит удержать мир и проявить милосердие, не теряя железной хватки. Он терпеливо и спокойно вел дискуссию со своими палачами, будто на равных, — и Финн думал, что только такой человек, как Хакс, мог бы торговаться со смертью.

Хакс подписал капитуляцию на всех оговоренных условиях. На следующий день на публичном слушании, транслируемом по всем подчинявшимся Сопротивлению каналам Голонета, был зачитан приговор и генерала лишили звания. Сложно оказалось привыкнуть, что у генерала может быть еще и обычное человеческое имя, по которому к нему теперь должны были обращаться, что под мундиром худощавое тело, а не стальной каркас, что эти безжалостные руки могут дрожать, глаза — слезиться от усталости. Что Хакс может выглядеть как человек, а не воплощение адского пламени, которым Первый Порядок сжег бы в галактике всё, что сопротивлялось его воле.  
И это было самым жутким в генерале - он совершал все свои страшные преступления, будучи таким же обычным человеком.

Но, увидев генерала со спины в тюремной одежде, Финн понял, насколько иронично, что под конец жизни его черная форма сменилась на белую, как у легионов выращенного им пушечного мяса.  
— Доброе утро, — Хакс приветствовал их кивком головы. — Пора?

— Армитаж Брендол Хакс, Совет Сопротивления и Новой Республики постановил изменить меру пресечения, — зачитал Финн приказ. — Вы приговорены к публичному расстрелу.

Хакс не вытребовал себе способ, которым его убьют, и Финн собирался воспользоваться его ошибкой.

— Перед кем вы собрались меня казнить, генерал? — Хакс насмешливо протянул его звание, но от Финна не скрылась дрожь в его голосе. — Хотите дать толпе крови?

— Перед штурмовиками. Вы же хотели, чтобы они сдались, Хакс, — он никогда не назовет его генералом, — а они не хотят верить мне, предателю. Пусть подумают, кто их на самом деле предал.

Когда Хакс изумленно замер на секунду — а потом почти безмятежно улыбнулся — Финн почувствовал, что что-то не так.

Конвой окружил приговоренного. Хакс шел по коридору, будто летел, с блаженным выражением на лице. Финн никогда не видел его таким. Это не новая грань его человеческой сущности — люди так не реагируют на неотвратимую мучительную смерть и предстоящий позор. Они собираются лишить его остатков чести, так какого же криффа Хакс почти улыбается?

На плахе их ожидал совет Сопротивления и Новой республики, а перед ней выстроилась толпа: теперь уже не штурмовиков, просто пленных. Без формы, в безликой одинаковой одежде. Заключенных. Толпа взревела, увидев Хакса, а тот поднялся на эшафот так, словно собирался принять парад.

С какой гордостью он смотрел на солдат, и как они вытянулись перед ним: неужели совсем не понимают, что происходит?

Неужели они не понимают, что сейчас наступит конец всему наследию Империи, навсегда будет уничтожен этот яд, заменивший им веру в будущее?

— Посмотрите на него! — Финн бросился вперед, как было оговорено, и По дал отмашку расстрельной группе, чтобы те выстроились с оружием наизготовку. — Ваш герой. Генерал. Тот, кто своими руками переломал ваши жизни, чтобы вы выполняли его волю. Знаете, что он сделал, когда ему наступили на хвост? — Снова толпа почти не смотрела на него, за исключением редких уставших взглядов. — Хакс стал шпионом Сопротивления. Если бы не его предательство, генерала Дэмерона и меня казнили бы как пленников, и возможно, что вы не стояли бы здесь, не должны были складывать голову за его идеалы. Вот кто предатель — вам не нужно идти за ним на смерть.

Кровь стучала в ушах. Финн видел, что сломались не все, но кто-то точно плакал. Больше не было никакого строя солдат, снова люди, снова дети, лишенные детства, и посеянного сомнения хватит, чтобы врезанная в голову установка начала рассыпаться.

Он почувствовал, что победил, когда услышал голос По:

— Последнее слово, Хакс.

Финн обернулся.

Хакс стоял со сложенными за спиной руками, снова — солнце, светившее ему в спину, превращало его волосы в охватывающее голову золотое пламя.

— Солдаты, — крифф, он декларировал, — офицеры. Не бойтесь предать устав перед лицом смерти. Дело вашей жизни у вас в сердце, а не на погонах. Заставьте, — бледное лицо побагровело, — ваше дело, — рев его голоса приводил в оцепенение, — жить!

И когда солдаты нестройно, но едино отдали приветствие Первого Порядка, Финн почувствовал, что это никакой не конец, что таков был план и что эту змею никогда было не переиграть. Хакс смотрел на него сверху вниз и губы его искривились в едкой ухмылке, потому что они оба знали, что Республика должна будет погрязнуть в крови, чтобы изничтожить Империю, но на это ей никогда не хватит сил, на это она не решится — ярость, ярость и страх, Финн чувствовал внутри себя нарастающий шторм, потому что ничто никогда не исчезает бесследно, и война никогда не закончится —

и он нажал на курок.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Galactic Empire 2020.


End file.
